OpenFlow-based software-defined networks (SDNs) represent a paradigm shift in network architecture that provides improved switching and flexibility. Accordingly, many traditional network architectures are being replaced with SDN architectures. However, adoption of SDNs in place of traditional networks can be a slow and costly process because, for example, traditional networks and SDNs are not able to fully communicate with each other and packets routed over an SDN pipeline are not easily passed off to a traditional network pipeline and vice versa. In order to reduce cost and expedite the adoption of SDNs, Hybrid OpenFlow switches have been introduced as a means to facilitate communication between traditional network switches and SDN switches, allowing for more immediate adoption of SDN architectures. However, some functionality of traditional network switches cannot be managed using Hybrid OpenFlow, as currently defined by the OpenFlow protocol.